


Defenseless to Despair: Helpless Hope

by ShadeSpeaks



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Crying, Dacryphilia, Dildos, Edgeplay, F/F, F/M, Fear Play, Femdom, Forced Orgasm, Handcuffs, Held Down, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Piss, Praise Kink, Scratching, Slapping, Trans Male Character, Trans Naegi Makoto, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeSpeaks/pseuds/ShadeSpeaks
Summary: After surprising her with his performance (and capacity for hope) during the first trial, Junko decides to pay Makoto a visit and have some fun with him, no matter how much he screams and fights.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Defenseless to Despair: Helpless Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Slight canon divergence in which Junko reveals herself as the mastermind near the end of the first trial.

“Jun...ko?”

“Oh, Makoto you’re awake! And here I thought I might’ve killed you by accident!”

Naegi had barely managed to crack his eyes open but they already threatened to close again of their own accord. Plus, his head was swimming like he’d been struck. 

“Wouldn’t that just be sooo despairful?” Junko continued chatting as if nothing was wrong, “I could have ended you before we even got to have any fun. Can you imagine that?”

Makoto barely understood what she was saying. Besides the fuzziness in his head, he was disoriented and there was a terrible heaviness in his limbs. He didn’t think he could move a muscle right now, even if sleep wasn’t so sweetly beckoning to him. 

But Junko shouldn’t be here, in front of him. Something was wrong and he needed to focus. 

The Ultimate Lucky Student weakly shook his head and gathered his thoughts enough to realize that he was in bed in his own dorm room and Junko was sitting on the side of his mattress. 

Junko’s eyes glistened for a second before she shot forward to lean closer to his face.  
“Oh, your eyes are all glazed over and you look so confused! It’s a super cute look on you!”

She sat up straight again.   
“I bet you’re wondering why you’re so groggy, huh? It’s a little something I had the Ultimate Pharmacist put together forever ago. It should wear off quickly.”

She had drugged him? She stayed hidden in secret rooms around the school except for during the trial. Doing something like that should have been impossible. 

“How did you...?” The words died in his throat before he could finish. He tried to think of when she could have slipped him something but everything was still too fuzzy. 

“Easy! I used Monokuma and snuck it in your drink. You didn’t even notice! It’s pretty great being able to pop up anywhere. You came back to your room, threw your coat off, and just passed out.”

Makoto realized then that he had truly fallen asleep on top of his sheets. He could only vaguely remember having some tea in the dining room to ease his nerves. 

“Why would you do that? Did something happen?” His words were laced with fear the same way they had been when he’d first woken up at this academy and realized the predicament he and the rest of class 78 were in.

Junko giggled and waved her hand like he was being unreasonably nervous. As if that was possible in a place like this.

“You worry too much, little guy! Nobody died or anything like that. This isn’t some fucked up motive either if that’s what you’re thinking. I won’t directly interfere with the Killing Game unless someone breaks the rules, remember?”

“Then...why are you here?” He glanced left and right as if looking for some clue.

“Weeeeell...” She cupped her own face and looked down at Makoto. She had a gleam in her eyes that made his stomach churn even in his impaired state. “You really caught my eye during that first trial.” She glanced away and moved to hug herself. “So hopeful and disgusting!” She actually started to drool at this but quickly wiped it away. “You want to ruin all my plans, don’t you? That won’t do! I would be so full of despair if all my hard work went to waste.” Giving him a hard poke to the chest, she continued, “but it’s way to early for something like that, mister!” 

It didn’t require so much concentration now to understand what she was saying so Naegi figured the effects of the drug were starting to wear off. 

He had a bad feeling about what Junko might do. She’d masterminded this whole killing game, murdered her own sister, and then, right in front of the rest of the group, she’d executed one of their classmates. There was no telling what she was capable of. 

“But...what do you want with me?” He didn’t understand. So he helped solve the case, big deal. Kyoko had  
done the same.

He gave an experimental squeeze of one hand, then the other. It took more effort than it should, but he could move them. However, Junko was monologuing again.

“I get bored sooo easily. It’s like my one weakness but you, Makoto, are exciting! Who would’ve thought that you would run that whole trial?” 

She let out a girlish squeal. “It was so unexpected! You’re like the Ultimate Hope or something!”

Ultimate...Hope?

“So I wanted to have some fun with you, maybe take you down a few pegs, and see if you can keep me entertained."

This was bad, really, really bad. 

“Don’t look so scared, babydoll! I’m not gonna kill you or anything that would ruin the game!”

She laughed at Makoto’s expense and he briefly wondered if he looked as terrified as he felt. But now was his chance! She thought the drug still had him immobile. She was wiping tears of laughter from her eyes as he sprung into action, trying to scramble off the bed and away from her as quickly as possible. If he could just get past her and to the door—

Junko grabbed ahold of his wrist before he could get to the other side of the mattress. His heart stopped. Was he still slow...or was she just that fast?

Her grip was more powerful than it had any right to be for how skinny she was and he couldn’t help but wince in pain. Her face was deadly serious as she pulled him back towards her, away from safety. 

Deadly silent, she straddled his waist, pining him to the bed.

“Jun—ah!”

Makoto tried to shove her off with his free hand but she quickly grabbed that wrist as well and pulled both of them over his head, which meant she was leaning over him menacingly. 

“Let me go!” Makoto tried to free his wrists or squirm out from under her but the Ultimate Despair had an iron hold on him.

“That wasn’t very nice of you, Makoto. A pretty girl like me goes through all the trouble of coming in here and talking to you and you try to run away?”

She cracked a smile again.  
“Or maybe you figured out what I meant when I said I wanted to have fun with you and couldn’t wait to get to the main event?”

Makoto’s body thrummed with adrenaline. “W-what are you talking about? Just let go of me!”

“With how well you did in the trial I’m sure you can figure it out.” Junko put both of his wrists in one hand and placed the other on Makoto’s chest. 

“What’s the best way to have fun with someone and cause them despair at the same time?” Her eyes darkened as she moved her free hand slowly towards the zipper of his hoodie. Makoto’s stopped struggling as he froze in fear, unable to do anything but watch her. 

Makoto wished he still had his coat on, he wished he was anywhere but here, he wished he could get out from under her but all of his wishing was for naught. 

“Are you getting the idea, yet?” She unzipped his hoodie, slowly revealing the plain white T-shirt he wore underneath.

“Don’t you get hot with all these layers?” She giggled as she pushed the the fabric of his hoodie off to the sides. She actually had the audacity to giggle in a situation like this. 

Makoto could feel a cold sweat was starting to form but it had nothing to do with being warm. It was clear what Enoshima was after and it was the last thing Makoto wanted. 

She sat up a bit, no longer leaning over him but towering above, pulling his wrists down a little with the movement. She scooted back off his hips and closer to his knees. She looked from his chest up to his face, appraising him happily. 

“You look so scared and I love it! It’s so different from what I’ve seen out of you so far in the game. I knew you were perfect for this!” Her expression changed again. It was scary how fast she could switch gears. She looked almost hungry now and she reached for the button of his pants.

That was enough to snap Naegi out of his frozen state as panic coursed through his veins. 

“No! No! Stop!” Makoto yelled, he thrashed and kicked, but for how small she was, Junko was surprisingly strong. 

Again, Junko was not bothered by his attempts. If anything, she was amused. 

“Awww, it’s so cute how you’re struggling! Your luck didn’t help you this time though, babycakes. I picked up some things from my sister, the Ultimate Soldier.” Junko smirked as Makoto twisted and tugged to no avail.

A scream ripped its way out of Makoto’s throat. “HELP ME! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!” 

Junko threw her back and laughed, loud and long. The sound of her voice bounced off the walls in a way that seemed impossibly loud. 

By the time she was finished, Makoto lay still and panting. He’d tired himself out using all his might to break free.

“Aaawww, do you want one of the big, bad students to come save you? The dorm rooms are totally soundproof, remember? No one can hear you. No one can help you!”

Makoto donned a look of horror at her words, the complete opposite of Junko’s expression of pure ecstasy. 

“No one?” His voice shook in the quiet. He knew it was a pointless question but he couldn’t stop it from spilling out. 

“No one except for me! Hell, keep it up if it makes you feel better, your screams are delicious too.”

Makoto almost wished the drug hadn’t worn off so quickly so he wouldn’t understand what was happening to him.

“Now let’s see what you’re packing! I’m dying over here!” Makoto couldn’t stop her from popping the button on his jeans and unzipping them. She did it all so casually, like they were long-time lovers. 

Her tone turned suddenly turned sultry. “Are you going to be a good boy and lift your hips for me?” 

Makoto was sure his heart skipped a beat in surprise at the pet name? Praise? Dirty talk? Whatever it was, he dug his hips into the mattress at the question. He had held onto hope this far. He wasn’t going to give in now and make this easy for her. 

Junko only grinned at his disobedience and tugged at the hem of his pants anyway. 

“That’s cute and all, but it isn’t going to stop me, you know.”

She pulled his pants down inch by inch until they were halfway down his thighs, his boxers on full display. 

Makoto could feel the blood rush to his face as the cool air hit him. 

“White with green stars. Interesting, I saw you more as a plaid kind of guy but this is so like you.”

He blushed all the harder and shut his eyes, trying to bury his face into the crook of his arm and hide. This was so wrong. He felt sick. This wasn’t how his first time was supposed to go!

Junko roughly grabbed his chin, startling him into opening his eyes,   
and forced him to look at her. 

“Closing your eyes is so boring! I can’t see all that lovely despair in them if they’re shut. You don’t want to disappoint me, do you? Who knows what I might do if I get upset? Right, Makoto? ” 

She held him there for a few more seconds without speaking again.   
Realizing she wanted a reply, he weakly answered. “R-right.” 

He was deeply, deeply afraid of her. He didn’t want to give in but arguing with her could just make things worse!

Satisfied, she dropped his head back onto the pillow before going back to the matter at hand. 

She toyed with the hem of his boxers for a moment and let her long nails just barely brush his skin, raising goosebumps in their wake. 

Then, she pulled his boxers down in one quick motion. 

He couldn’t hold back a keen as he pressed his legs together at the sudden exposure. 

Junko just stared for a moment before smiling again. “You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you? Here I was expecting a dick and you have such a pretty pussy.” She ran her hand through his pubic hair as she spoke.

She was praising him but tears of humiliation stung at Makoto’s eyes. 

“Stop this.” Makoto made eye contact for the first time and pleaded. 

“Stop? We haven’t even started yet!” 

As if to make her point, she reached down and toyed with his lips, running a single digit down them gently before spreading him open. Makoto couldn’t help but shudder at the sensation. She smirked and let her hand trail over to his thigh. 

“Are you not having fun, Makoto? You’ve gone all quiet on me.” She spoke as she pulled his pants and underwear farther down his legs to give herself more room. 

Strain was evident in his voice as he responded. Panic and anger and defiance and fear mixed in his words all at once.   
“No, I’m not having fun! You’re—you’re—“ he couldn’t bring himself to finish the thought.

“I’m what, Makoto? Tell me. Use your words.” She gave his wrists a squeeze with the hand that was still holding them tight before she reached into a shirt pocket and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. His eyes widened and his mouth gaped open at the sight. They were Monokuma themed, one cuff was black and the other white.

She forced his wrists into the cuffs as he started thrashing again. Once the metal locked into place, she leaned over him once more. He couldn’t see what was doing but she must have attached the chain of the cuffs to the headboard somehow. He tugged at the restraints as soon as her hands pulled away, only to be met with the edge of the metal painfully digging into his wrists. 

“My arm was getting tired from holding you down and now I have both hands free.” She held up her hands and wiggled her fingers like this was a game. 

The amusement swiftly left her voice however, completely serious once again.   
“Now open your legs for me and tell me what it is I’m doing to you.” She was still straddling his legs but released the pressure that was keeping his lower body pinned in place.

“N-no way! I’m not going to help you!” 

“So full of hope even now,” she spoke with what almost sounded like affection. Then, it changed completely. Her voice became higher and squeaky, one of the voices she had used in the trial. “Guess we have to do it the hard way then!”

With that, she reared back and brought an open palm down onto his thigh, hard. 

“Nngh!” Makoto tried to hold back his cry at the sudden impact, only partially succeeding. 

Her regular voice was back.  
“Hurts more than you’d think, huh? You wanna do what I asked you now?”

Makoto shook his head side to side. He didn’t trust his voice to not shake.

“Have it your way then!” Her hand came down again, harder this time. 

Her non-dominant hand, which had been resting on his other thigh until now starting moving. Gently at first, just dragging her nails across it without any pressure behind it. 

“You wanna know why else I choose your dorm room besides the soundproofing?” She suddenly dug her nails into his leg, making him jump at the sensation. 

Keeping that pressure, she started moving, scratching up and down his thigh and leaving angry red lines in her wake. Makoto didn’t know a lot about fake nails but Junko’s were harder than he expected acrylics to be. 

“Because you get to think of me every time you come back, silly! Or even if you go to someone else’s room since they all look alike.” 

Makoto tried to squirm away from the pain, but even without her whole weight on his legs, he couldn’t go anywhere with his wrists restrained. 

“Stop, Junko!” Tears of pain and frustration welled up in his eyes but refused to fall. 

His attacker pulled her hand back at his outburst and nonchalantly examined her nails. He could see his own blood at the tips, just enough to be visible against the bright red paint.

She smiled to herself before speaking again. 

“You know what to do to make it stop.” 

“P-please!”

There was so much behind just one word. Please get off, please untie him, please stop, please leave, please let him go, please let this just be a nightmare, please, please, please.

“Nope!” Junko popped the ‘p’ as she raised her hand once more.

Makoto screamed as it came down directly on his groin this time. His legs moved of their own accord, opening just so she would just stop hurting him. 

Before he could correct his mistake and slam his legs back together, she moved her own to no longer weakly straddle him but fully slot herself between his legs. 

“See? Was that so hard?” She grinned triumphantly now that she had complete access to his heat. 

Makoto couldn’t form words. His throat closed up in horror. This was actually happening—Nothing he’d done had saved him. 

“I’m having sooo much fun with you!” She reached up and patted his cheek condescendingly. His brain loosely registered that at least it wasn’t the hand with his blood on it. “I won’t even make you do the other part because this is going better than I could have even imagined!”

She took in a deep breath like she was preparing to give some big announcement, but instead leaned over until her face was inches from his. 

“I’m going to rape you. I’m going to keep doing it until you’re enough of a mess and I’m satisfied that you’ve felt enough despair.” 

It was obvious what she doing but hearing her say it somehow made it even worse.

Uncaring, she leaned back and began rubbing at his clit. “Think of it as punishment for being so hopeful, the consequences of catching my eye, or just me being cruel and causing despair. I don’t really care, Makoto.”

She toyed with him with practiced fingers. He hated this, he hated this, he hated this. 

Makoto’s face scrunched up in displeasure but Junko clearly knew what she was doing as his legs soon began to shake at her ministrations. 

“Hell yeah!” Junko switched to another familiar personality as she moved her fingers faster and faster. “Am I fuckin’ great at this or what?” 

Words failed him. It was all too much. He gasped and whined at the pressure. He was going to—he was really going to—

She stopped. 

Makoto wasn’t even sure when he had closed his eyes again but he opened them to see Junko looking down at him dispassionately, she must carry those wire glasses around for her “logical personality” as they now sat on her nose. His panting was the only noise in the room.

“It is apparent that you were nearing orgasm. Very interesting. We both know that you do not want this but it is certain that you are experiencing sexual pleasure along with self-hatred, no?” 

She wasn’t wrong. Makoto ached with need and hated himself for it. He didn’t want this, of course, but bodies react the way bodies do. 

“Why...why this? Of all things, why this?” Was putting them all through a Killing Game not enough? She’d already proven she had plenty of ways to torture them through motives, trials, and executions.

Back to her actual personality. “The intimacy of it all really gets to people, you know?” She started pumping her hand against his clit again. “Plus I get off on it so it’s like a two-for-one special.” 

He’d never understand how she could say things like that so casually. 

“Not only do people feel despair about what’s happening but they also feel despair over how they react. In theory, of course, I won’t confirm or deny if I’ve done this before.” It was frightening how much thought she put into this. 

“Soooo how much despair are you feeling? I bet it’s a whole lot!"

Makoto let out a gasp as she moved her fingers just right against him. 

“I, ah, won’t give in to despair. Your plan won’t work, Junko!”

“Oh, Makoto, I don’t expect you to fall toootally into despair, where’s the fun in that?”

He was nearing release again if the heat in his lower abdomen was any indication.

“But I’ll make sure you feel plenty of despair!” She stopped her motions again. 

God, he could’ve cried from the loss. He was so, so close. She worked him up just to deny him release and the buildup of desire was torturous.

“Seeeee? Just like that,” Junko quipped as Makoto pulled at his bonds and kicked a leg in frustration. 

“You must feel terrible right now, all needy and unable to help yourself. Maybe I’ll give you what you want before we move on.”

“I want you to let me go!” Makoto shouted despite their close proximity. 

The fashionista pulled a crown out from another hidden pocket and placed it on her own head. Did she really carry these props around constantly? 

She placed her hands on her hips as she spoke in a posh accent. “Now, now. There is no need to be quite so rude! I’m even going through the extra trouble of letting you come before we get to the part I’m most excited about. If you’re going to be so impatient, then I suppose we should speed things up.” 

The crown was put away and she was on him again in a flash, redoubling her efforts.

Makoto couldn’t stop the noises coming out of his mouth. He gasped and groaned, forced to take whatever she gave him. She rubbed circles around his bundle of nerves causing him to arch his back into the feeling involuntarily.

It quickly proved to be too much for him as the pleasure came to a climax. Pleasure shot through him like lightning and he threw his head back against the pillows as he came. 

His bliss was only a short reprieve however. 

“Upupu! That was quite the show! I knew you wouldn’t be boring!”

Her weight shifted against him as she pushed his t-shirt up to reveal the curve of his stomach. Dread quickly settled into his body to replace the warm fuzziness.

“I’m not done with you yet, Makoto. I’ll do this bit just this once, okay?”

“What are you—?” He stopped mid   
-sentence as she popped her pointer finger into her mouth. Makoto immediately put two and two together. “No, no, no, no!”

She ignored his pleas and spread his folds again. “You didn’t think I’d let you off that easy, did you? Surely you think more of me.” Her hand trailed toward his hole.

“Ah, no! Don’t touch me there!” On some level he knew that no pleading or bucking would deter Junko once she set her mind on something but he couldn’t just lay there silently and take it! Giving in would mean giving in to despair and so he fought. It wasn’t much, of course, with his wrists bound above his head and Junko sitting between his legs but fight he did. 

He tried to push himself farther up on the bed and away from her but The Ultimate Fashionista was having none of that. Her other hand squeezed hard on one of his thighs, pushing his leg back down into the mattress. Even if it didn’t bruise, Makoto could tell that he’d have more marks from her nails. 

“Don’t squirm so much, Koto!” Her digit teased his entrance. 

“If you don’t sit still like a good boy I might end up scratching you. You don’t want that, do you?”

Makoto froze at that, whether it was from fear or hearing her call him that again, he couldn’t say.

“Aww, do you like it when I call you that?” As she spoke, she pushed her finger inside. 

“Stop!” He winced at the sudden intrusion. The little bit of saliva wasn’t nearly enough lubrication.

“You keep on saying that.” She gave a faux pout, slightly moving her hand back and forth as she spoke. “I’m having so much fun and you just want to ruin it.”

“You really think this is fun? How can you enjoy this?” His voice cracked like he was on the verge of crying.

“Of course, I do! I’m the Ultimate Despair! Causing other people despair is the best possible high for me.” She sounded so pleased with herself, like that was something to be proud of.

A particularly rough push of her hand had him gasping in pain.

She only giggled at his predicament. “You seem to enjoy this too when I’m calling you names! Or is it just praise in general?”

She leaned down as much as she could from her current spot and practically purred in his ear. “Can you be a good boy and take two?”

He would never admit it to anyone, but hearing those words had him clamping down on her finger. 

“So scandalous, Makoto!" She sat back up to examine her handiwork. “I guess it makes sense you’d have a thing for praise, though. You feel so plain around all these Ultimates, huh?” 

“That’s—agh!” Makoto shouted as she pushed a second finger in. 

“God, Makoto it’s just two fingers. Have you seriously never done this before?”

It hurt. His eyes were scrunched up again as he was forced to fight back tears. She was right, he’d never done this before with someone else or with himself. 

Her rhythm became faster, a punishing pace for someone already in pain. It was clear she wanted an answer.

He shook his head no as he grit his teeth. 

“God, this just keeps getting better and better! For me, of course. You make the cutest faces when you’re in pain. Let’s see...” She trailed off before adding another digit with no warning.

The tears he’d been holding back finally started to fall. 

“I was right, you do look cute when you cry!” she exclaimed. 

She didn’t let him rest for a second, her fingers moved constantly in and out of him in a way that had him balling his hands into fists and digging his heels into the mattress.

“So it’s your first time, your so-called friends have no idea what’s happening right next door, and you’re toootally helpless! Ah, I can practically feel the despair coming off you.”

It was clearly bait but she was ripping away all of his attention. He had none to spare to even try to stop more tears from streaming down his face. He was completely at her mercy. 

“That’s what I like to see!" She was grinning in a way that looked maniacal. 

“Jun—oh, wait, wait! Hang on a second!” He had barely registered the twinge in his lower body before there was suddenly a warm wetness rushing between his legs. 

His stomach dropped. He couldn’t stop it. She was pushing her hand right against his bladder and he couldn’t hold it. 

“Ugh!” Junko removed her hand quickly and scrunched up her nose as Makoto’s bladder emptied itself onto the sheets.

There was a few quiet moments as the stream pushed forcefully out of him before finally slowing down and coming to a stop.

Shame washed over him. He’d just pissed himself in front of someone as a young adult! He thought he had gotten over his weak bladder when he was still in elementary school but there was no denying the warm puddle he was lying in.

She was quick to recover from his accident that surprised them both. She brought the hand that wasn’t inside him just moments before up to her face and snickered.

“Oh my god! Did you really just piss yourself?” She said it like it was the funniest thing she’d ever seen.

He could feel the rush of blood make his face red. “I—“. 

“I guess people usually do use the bathroom before they get down and dirty, huh?” 

She let out a full laugh. “So embarrassing though,” she rubbed it in. 

Maktoto cringed as she started exaggeratedly digging around in her pockets again.

“Haven’t you done enough? Aren’t you satisfied?" The shake in his voice was still obvious.

"I give everything I do my all.” She apparently found what she was looking for as she pulled out a dildo. One that was way, way too big. “I live to push people to their limits and then push them even farther. If you didn’t react so much, maybe I’d get bored and leave, you know?”

She swiftly shoved the plastic monstrosity into him and he let out a scream that was nothing short of blood curdling. 

“That’s exactly what I mean! If you didn’t make this so much fun for me, I would have left by now!”

As if he had any control over his reactions when it felt like his entire lower half was on fire. 

She moved her other hand from where it had been still holding onto his thigh and it disappeared under her skirt as she began stroking herself. 

“Are you going to cry some more for me?” She moved her hands in tandem: one thrusting the toy into Makoto and the other rubbing her own clit.

His mouth hung open uselessly as he began to cry harder. The blush had gone down, his humiliation from the mess forgotten in the pain. His face was quickly becoming red from crying instead. 

All he could think about was how much it hurt, the unfairness of it all, when would it end, but Junko, ever the sadist, moaned in her pleasure. 

"That’s...ah...it. Just...a little more,” she managed to say through her panting. She kept a steady rhythm until she pulled the toy nearly all the way out of Makoto before slamming it back in with more force than he thought possible. He cried out again as the pain suddenly spiked. Junko’s movements stilled as she came loudly. 

“Fuck, Makoto!”   
He startled as the fog clouding his mind parted from the sudden lack of movement and as Junko raised her voice for the first time.

“Are you happy now? Are you satisfied?” The exhaustion in his voice was evident.

However, Junko, as always, recovered quickly. Her head snapped back up to meet his gaze with a dangerous glint in her eyes and pep in her voice. 

“I’ve got one more surprise for my favorite student!”

He couldn’t make out what it was through the residual tears but she pulled out something else. One final torture then she would leave him alone. He held onto that hope.

He quickly figured out what she had when he heard a soft buzzing. Even on such a low setting, he nearly jolted off the bed once she unceremoniously held it against him.

She dragged the vibrator up and down his lower lips before settling on holding it right at his clit, much like before. 

“Aw, so sensitive!” she crooned.

She pushed it harder against him and laughed at his squirming.

“But I guess I would be too after all that!”

He could feel his legs begin to shake and he threw his head back with a moan as he came for the second time that night.

She’d be done now...right? She’d gotten off to his pain and forced him to “enjoy” it too so she had to be done now.

The buzzing got louder. Ah, just wishful thinking then.

He didn’t know how long they stayed like that. She just held the vibrator against him until he came before turning it up each time until it was on its highest setting. He just knew that after so long it hurt and he was losing hope.

He sobbed his way through another orgasm that hurt so much more than he thought possible for something that was supposed to feel so good. He was covered in sweat and had tears streaking his face when he called out again.

“Please! Enough!”

He couldn’t help the shaky sigh of relief when she actually pulled away. 

“Huh? Is that all you can take? But you look so cute when you cry and squirm like that." 

“Can you just—“ Makoto’s breath was shaky as more tears gathered in his eyes. “Stop talking! Just stop talking!” His hands balled into fists in a rare show of genuine anger.

Junko was not phased. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you actually get upset You’re feeling the despair of it all, aren’t you? Doesn’t it just feel great?”

“N—no! Everything hurts and feels terrible! That’s not a good feeling!” He barely registered how his wrists, that had already started bleeding some time ago, were painfully digging into the cuffs.

“Look at you still fighting like you have any chance!” She pinched his cheek with a sadistic look in her eye.

He shook her hand off but she kept it close to his face like a predator waiting to strike its prey. 

“There’s always a chance. Don’t you get it, Junko? I can’t give up no matter what!”

Anger crossed her features but turned into something else, something softer. 

“Oh, I wouldn’t want you to be any other way, Makoto.” She moved to cup his cheek. 

“You’re like the perfect opposite for my despair. I’ve never met anyone so hopeful. It’s so frustrating but so, so despair-inducing for me! I hate it but I can’t help but love it at the same time!” 

He looked at her in horror and swallowed thickly. “We’ll get out of here. The rest of the class and I will get away from you.” 

“You’re really worried about the class? They’re all going to kill each other. You should be much more worried about yourself.” She emphasized her next words carefully. “I had a lot of fun tonight so we’re going to play together again.” 

“But!—“

“Face it, you’re helpless against me. You’re stuck in here and I’m the Headmaster. You can tell the others or not, that’s up to you. Both are despair-inducing in their own ways! But if you think someone can help you, you’re dead wrong, babydoll. This girl has plenty of tricks up her sleeve. So if you think you’re going to set a guard or something it won’t work. Maybe I’ll even make them watch, who knows!”

She hopped to her feet and smoothed out her skirt like it was the most normal thing in the world. “You’re welcome to try though!”

She pulled out a bear-shaped key and unlocked his cuffs before standing back up and spinning them around her finger like a toy. 

Makoto was so exhausted. He barely managed to pull his arms down from up over his head.

“You really know how to show a girl a good time so don’t miss me too much, okay?” She gave a wink. “Maybe I’ll play with that cute ass of yours next time, hm?” 

She took a couple of steps toward the door before looking over her shoulder with a wave. “Toodles! Catch you later!”

And with that, she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe this is simultaneously the longest thing I’ve ever written, the fastest thing I’ve ever written, AND my first time writing smut. 
> 
> I had so much fun writing this though! I might do a sequel!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and thank you for reading! <3


End file.
